


Let Daddy Take Care Of You

by Morbidocity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Luke, Cockslut!Luke, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on the Falcon, implied marathon sex, mentions of felching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbidocity/pseuds/Morbidocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you want plotless porn involving daddy!Kink and Cockslut!Luke... this is the porn you're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Daddy Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artllama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=artllama).



> So this bit of sin is a gift for the ever wonderful trash prince who runs the artllama blog on tumblr. A beautiful prince of sin who sends me filthy headcanons at all hours of the day. This work originates from some of our headcanon texts. 
> 
> Also, his art is super amazing. If you're a kylux fan, drop by his tumblr and check out some of his work.

It’s been close to two hours now since Han pushed him into the bunk space on the Falcon. Luke’s legs are sore and his thighs are trembling with the effort it takes to hold himself up in this position, feeling like at any given moment they might collapse from the effort of it all but Han’s hand is a reassuring pressure on Luke’s lower stomach with fingers splayed over the expanse of smooth, pale skin. 

The young Jedi’s thighs are spread wide, legs bracketing Han’s own in a wide stance to accommodate for how Han’s own legs are propped open under him, and Luke’s knees are nearly rubbed raw from the cool durasteel pressing into his skin. The flesh of his back is sweat slicked, sticking against his lover’s chest where they’re pressed close enough together that Luke can feel the steady and rapid beat of his heart. 

The next thrust draws a whimper from Luke’s throat, low and broken sounding and catching at the end as the head of Han’s cock nudges up insistently against the sweet bundle of nerves inside of him. It sends a spark of white-hot pleasure licking through every cell, has Luke arching his back and tipping his head so that sweat damp blond locks stick to the broadness of Han’s shoulder. Eyes as blue as the crystal clear waters of Manaan are sealed away behind heavy lids fanned with thick lashes and Luke’s kiss swollen lips are parted in the softest gasp for breath. 

The smuggler turns his face into the arch of Luke’s neck, nosing the heated skin there and drawing his lips over the soft shell of the younger male’s ear. It’s the heavy puffs of hot breath that cause the Jedi to sigh softly, his breath hitching with the chill that warm gust seems to drag down his spine. But nothing compares to the words that grace his ears next. 

“Daddy’s got you.” 

Between his impossibly spread thighs Luke’s cock gives an interested twitch, the tip letting out a slow drool of pre-spending that slicks its way down his flushed skin. Han’s the next one to curse, pressing his lips against the pale skin of Luke’s neck to muffle it as the wet, silk-soft muscles that envelop him pulse and constrict. The slow grind starts up again with Han inching his hips back only to shove them forward into Luke’s, a slick squelching noise filling the air as he sinks into his hole. 

If Luke weren’t so gone in his pleasure already, the sounds might embarrass him. The cool air in the Falcon’s living quarters is filled with the filthy noises of their skin slapping together and the wet slide of Han’s thick cock driving into his worked open entrance. Luke’s voice nearly drowns out Han’s grunts and moans, little breathy sounds and broken off cries for each time his lover fills him so perfectly. 

It’s hard for Luke to focus on anything besides the way Han’s length splits him open so wide, his rim sore and stretched around the girth of him, and the wet drag of him against the silky tightness of Luke’s inner walls. Embarrassment is the last thing on his mind when Han buries himself so deeply that Luke swears Han must be able to feel the push and pull of his cock inside of the Jedi from where his hand is resting over the taut skin of Luke’s abdomen. 

When the warm flesh and blood fingers of Luke’s left hand reach back to slide into Han’s brunet locks, the grasp tight enough that when he tugs Han can feel the tingle at the base of his scalp, Han’s hips snap so roughly into Luke’s own that it jostles him forward and he cries out as he braces the synthetic palm of his right hand against the cold metal frame of the bunk next to them. 

“Daddy—“ He nearly chokes on the word as warm fingers wrap around the aching flesh between his legs and pull, thumb sweeping over the slit to smear the pre-ejaculate along to ease the way. The touch makes Luke’s toes curl and the coil of his approaching orgasm draw ever tighter with every stroke. He parts his lips to speak again, perhaps to warn or maybe it’s to beg instead, but the only sound that falls from his reddened lips is a strangled whimper. 

Every thrust is threatening to displace him from Han’s lap now, so hard that the sharp slap of skin against his ass leaves pleasant tingling in their wake. It has the blunt head of his partner’s cock meeting his prostate each time he fills him, the pleasure cresting and galaxies bursting behind Luke’s closed eyes. “You’ve been so good, baby boy.” 

Luke can’t give him any answer in return except for the garbled moans and huffs for breath that do little to drown out the sounds of their coupling. His lover doesn’t seem to mind the lack of a verbal response, however, and that hand keeps moving on his cock. He strokes him so perfectly, just the right amount of friction. But it isn’t enough, Luke still needs that little bit more…

“Come for daddy.” 

He tips over the edge with a choked off shout, his hips working back onto the cock spearing him open as he rides out the intensity of his orgasm. For the moment, the galaxies upon galaxies of bright stars and swirling nebulas are all he sees behind his heavy lids as the white-hot flares of his pleasure explode inside of him. He comes in thick ropes over the curl of Han’s fingers, his own grip in Han’s hair tightening as he falls apart. 

When he comes back to himself, Han’s still driving into him in quick, deep snaps of his hips. Every nerve feels overstimulated and the friction almost hurts but Luke leans into it, lips parted to let out the steady stream of soft, hitched “ah…”s that continuously pass. It isn’t long after that Han’s hand wraps around the slim jut of Luke’s hip and he holds the younger man down firmly as he buries himself as deep as he can, moaning his praise into Luke’s ear as he spills inside of him. 

Luke can feel every pulse and twitch of it, the warmth pooling just behind his tailbone, and the feeling of it has the young Jedi moaning softly. Han doesn’t immediately pull out when he finishes but instead keeps Luke pressed firmly into his lap. Come slick fingers are lifted to Luke’s lips, the pads brushing over them in soft circles until he relents and parts them to take them into his mouth. “That’s a good boy, clean them up for me.” 

Obediently, the wet muscle of Luke’s tongue slides between each of Han’s digits to chase the smears of salty release on them. The rough pads of Han’s fingers push down against his tongue, curve along the backs of his teeth and make it all the more harder to suck and lick. His lover’s chest vibrates against Luke’s back when Han laughs softly at the younger male’s struggle, finally taking pity enough to relax his fingers and let that sinful tongue go back to lapping up the evidence. 

Kiss swollen lips wrap around the length of Han's fingers and Luke sucks, finishing off his task with a wet pop as Han pulls his fingers away. "Kriff, kid." The smuggler huffs as he reaches up to run the digits through Luke's sweaty hair. "You're gonna be the end of me." 

A soft hum rumbles from Luke's throat and he turns his face to meet Han's lips in a slow kiss, the tang of his own come still on his tongue to share with his lover as their tongues slide together. Han is the first to pull away, his palm slapping against the side of Luke's ass and the noise it makes echoing in the open air of the ship. "Get your fine ass in that bunk so I can get my mouth on you. I'm not through with you tonight by a long shot."

Despite the surprised huff of air that passes Luke's lips, it has him chuckling lightly all the same. His bright eyes are alight with mischief as he stands on shaky legs and Han's eyes drop to lock on the place where they're joined. His softening cock slides free from his lover's lax rim with ease, a small pearl of white come beading at the puffy and overused entrance. 

Between his legs, Han's cock gives a twitch of interest as his lover drops to his knees on the Falcon's hard pull out bunk. Reaching behind himself, Luke's fingers dip into the flesh of his cheek and he pulls just the slightest bit to expose himself to Han. The sight of him so open and wet combined with the knowledge that he was filled with Han's come was enough to pull a rumbling groan from the smuggler. 

Han settles onto the mattress behind the young Force-user, his fingers reaching to brush against Luke's rim and he puts just enough pressure on it so that the pads slip inside and rub against Luke's inner walls. He's scalding hot around Han's fingers and the muscles are slick with the smuggler's release, clutching at him as if he needed something to fill him up. When Han tugs down against the pliant elasticity to watch the muscles part, a thick glob of come slips out around his finger. In front of him, his lover makes a soft hitched noise. 

"Better get comfy, kid... it's gonna be a long night for you."


End file.
